


The 2nd Ipad

by Year_of_the_Wombat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Year_of_the_Wombat/pseuds/Year_of_the_Wombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus arrives home after a few days away with another Ipad Alec has had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2nd Ipad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't own anything it belongs to Cassandra Clare

Alec looked up from the book he was reading, a story about a boy who travels to an island to learn about his grandfather and meets the same children who he grew up with who all have powers, at the sound of the door opening. He smiled when he saw the familiar figure of his boyfriend coming through the door. But the smiled slipped from his face when he saw the box that Magnus was carrying. This was the fifth new gadget Magnus had bought, or more likely stolen, this month, and it was driving him crazy. He understood that Magnus loved shopping but sometimes it pissed him off so much. Especially since when Magnus wanted to buy new gadgets he would always take the time to actually go to the store and look at what he was buying instead of just snapping it in front of him like he did with other stuff, that was actually important-like food and clothes.  
"Hey darling, miss me?" Magnus smirked as he hung up his coat and pulled off his gloves."I've been gone for a while, maybe we should reacquaint ourselves, huh?"  
A shiver went down his spine when he heard this and Alec felt himself instantly begin to harden, even if it was a lie. Magnus had only been away for two nights, he went down to help an old friend of his with a problem, but Alec had missed him. A sudden flash of inspiration struck Alec and he smiled coyly. He stood up and glared at Magnus, with annoyance and anger in his eyes. Most of it was in fact real, he really was annoyed that Magnus had stopped on the way home to pick up some other useless gadget when he could have been with him. Magnus gulped a little at the look in Alec eye's, as he had never seen it before, but when Alec spoke he became down right nervous.  
"What is that in your hand? It looks like another gadget to me. How many times have I told you to stop buying useless stuff, we have enough as it is" He said in a disapproving turn. "You know what happens to bad boys Magnus, don't ya?"  
Magnus instantly felt himself grow hard and quickly muttered that no it wasn't useless, and that no he didn't know what happened to bad boys-as he wasn't one, when Alec cut him off.  
"I didn't quite hear you, did you say that yes you have been a bad boy and need me to punish you. Because that's what i heard. Over my lap and take off your clothes now."  
Magnus was so incredibly turned on and also quite surprised. This was the first time that Alec had taken control in the bedroom, or well living room, but it was so sexy it didn't matter. He divested himself of clothes quickly and spread himself over Alec's knee, knowing exactly what was coming. He felt a hand come down over his bottom and couldn't help but moan it was so nice and felt so good, a pleasure-pain mix that set his blood on fire and making him grow impossibly hard. The second on was on the other cheek and he couldn't help but moan and rut himself against Alec's leg.  
"Such a bad boy enjoying his punishment, maybe after we're done hear I can punish you some more huh, do you deserve that?" Alec's voice was seductive, and he was practically purring that's how turned on he was.  
"Yes, I deserve to be punished, I've been bad." He groaned as Alec hand came down on his ass again  
"Did I tell you you could talk?" Alec asked dangerously  
"N-No sir" he muttered  
"Than stop" Alec ordered with a slap to his bottom.  
After ten more slaps, by the end Magnus had started leaking pre-cum he was so turned on, Alec forced him to stand up before pulling a scarf across his eyes and tying it behind his head. Then he lead Magnus to the bedroom, all the while muttering about how bad a boy Magnus had been and how disappointed he was before he deposited Magnus on the bed. He felt something being wrapped around his left wrist and it was pulled away from his body and tied to a bed post. The same thing was repeated with his other limbs until he was forced into the shape of an X on the bed.  
Alec started to croon, and petted his hair lovingly while he nipped and lapped at Magnus' collar bone and neck, marking him lightly, claiming him. Magnus started to pant and tried to get some friction, but Alec tutted and trailed his hands down over Magnus' nipples.  
"Your lucky I love you so much Mag, or I would have punished you harder. Maybe if you apologies and mean it than I'll let you fuck me." He said with a smile he knew Magnus couldn't see.  
Magnus felt his breath catch and as soon as he opened his mouth the words began spilling out. "Please, uh, Alec let me fuck you, I've been a bad boy, I bought another Ipad even though we had enough, I was naughty, please let me fuck you" he pleaded and strained to touch Alec, to feel him.  
"Since you apologized so nicely, I'll take off the blindfold." Alec whispered into his ear, and suddenly he could see, Alec's face flushed and his nice hard body, now devoid of clothing, and he jerked on the restraints. "No. I don't think your apology was sincere enough, instead I think you should watch me do it."  
Magnus looked at him confused for a moment, but when Alec reached for the lube, spread it over this fingers and placed one at his entrance he understood and he moaned at the same time as Alec did. So he was forced to sit and watch as Alec fucked himself with his fingers over him, his hole wide and greedy, slurping noises audible, as it sucked his fingers in. How he longed to be inside him, making Alec moan and squirm as he did now. Finally, finally after what seemed like hours Alec removed his fingers and lowered his face to Magnus cock. When Magnus looked confused he explained.  
"Gotta get you nice and wet or I'm gonna be sore tomorrow"  
Then he was sucking Magnus dick. A low moan escaped Magnus as he watched Alec mouth move around him, the heat was delicious and he again tried to free his hands so he could bury them in Alec's hair. Alec made sure to coat it with a nice layer of saliva before he aliened himself with Magnus and sunk slowly, tortuously onto him, moaning and shuddering at the sensation. Magnus fought with the bonds, desperately wanting to reach up and touch Alec, to worship his body as he deserved, but he was stuck. He wanted to... he forgot what he was thinking when Alec, who was on his knees straddling him, rose up and then sunk back down. All coherent thoughts left his mind when Alec started to bounce up and down on him, ridding him with wild abandon. Their moans and whimpers soon filled the bedroom and it wasn't soon before Magnus felt the need to cum. He couldn't help it the way that Alec hugged him, it was too good, too tight, mm...  
"Alec, uh, honey I'm gonna, cum" he moaned and threw his head back as Alec reached forward and started to play with his nipples.  
The heat and friction were amazing, and he couldn't help but arch his hips up to slam them into Alec, who was to far gone to care that Magnus wasn't supposed to move and rocked back whimpering as Magnus grazed his prostate. Alec cried out, his walls clenching deliciously around Magnus, as he came, thick ribbons landing on Magnus' chest and he leaned forward so that Magnus' dick slipped out of him and pulled Magnus into a long hard kiss.  
"Alec, nghh, gotta cum, mnmmm" he moaned again, as he became even harder than before, if that was even possible, as the cool air hit him.  
"Want you to cum in my mouth" Alec mumbled and looked up at Magnus with innocent blue eyes as him inched backwards backwards until his head was level with Magnus' straining erection.  
Magnus eyes rolled back in his head and as soon Alec lips wrapped around him he came with a strangled moan. "God, Alec you can't say that and look at me with those eyes" he panted as Alec started to untie him and curled up next to him.  
"I'm sorry, next time I'll look at you without my eyes" Alec snorted and yawned. "Sorry about your scarves, I kinda got cum on them" He blushed furiously and ducked his head shyly.  
"Hey, sweetie, it's okay, if this is the reaction that I get every time I buy a new gadget, we'll be swimming in them soon there be so many." he said and pulled the covers over them.  
"You better not" Alec smiled sleepily against him as they drifted asleep "I missed you"


End file.
